


Green Eyes

by laughingwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia don't have a complicated relationship, except for the fact that Lydia is a new beta in Derek's pack. When Allison persuades Lydia to go to the pack meeting... it's a night neither of them will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

-

Can you come over?

There’s always a different beat that your heart makes when something is amiss. Allison’s heart sang that beat. 

‘Lydia?’, Allison climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to the girl’s room. 

Lydia sat curled up in her bed, the tv turned the loudest it could go and the room completely dark. 

“I want all of you, you and me, forever, every day.”

Allison sighs and walks over to the tv. She turns it off and flicks on the light. 

“If you text me about The Notebook one more time.”

Lydia sniffles and wipes her face with the sheet. She pulls on Allison’s arm and the girl falls on the bed next to Lydia. 

“It’s 6 Lydia. You’re still in pj’s.”

Lydia flips her hair to the side and rolls her eyes. “Your point being?”

“Get up and let’s go out. There’s still sun outside.” 

Allison wraps her fingers with Lydia’s and teases her with a kiss on her neck. She feels a rush of affection and she swings her leg over Lydia and straddles the girl. Allison peers down at her and licks her lips. She feels claws against her back and lean down to kiss Lydia. Warm and gentle. Lydia’s hands run down Allison’s back, rough and aggressive. 

She didn’t mind. Lydia was always the slightly more pushy one. Allison eased up and pulled away from the kiss. “Are we going or not?”

“Oh come on. We can go out tomorrow.”

Allison moves from the bed and pulls the curtains open. She always got her way, no matter what. 

“Lydia. The whole pack is going to be there. At least show your face.” Allison crosses her arms. After bickering for ten minutes Lydia resigns and takes a shower. Thirty-five minutes and seven outfits later, Allison pulls up outside Derek’s house. 

>>>>>>>>>>>

“I know, how am I supposed to concentrate when you’re hovering over me?”

“Derek Hale, I will personally neuter you if you keep talking to me like that.” Lydia slaps his hand and glares at him. 

“Really? You.. you’re gonna use that.” Derek scowls and leans away from her. 

Allison went threw this every week at the pack meeting, Lydia and Derek squabbling. Stiles and Scott out back playing lacrosse. Isaac lounging infront of the tv with Erica’s head in his lap. And Jackson yelling from the upstairs room for Boyd to stop cheating; video game effects blasting through the house. 

That’s why when the first shots are fired, no one notices that the hunters are shooting wolfsbane bullets through the glass windows. 

Around her, the wolves eyes all turn as they try to fight the hunters entering the house, guns in hand. Allison spots her father standing outside, watching. By his side Gerard waits. 

Allison scrambles out the door to confront them. 

“What do you think you’re doing? They haven’t done anything!”

Chris steps forward, “We’re following the code Allison. Someone was killed last night.”

“But it wasn’t them! You know it wasn’t. You’re just looking for an excuse to hurt Derek for what happened to mom!”

Gerard is suddenly bearing down on the girl, “Allison, you will back off. Or you will go down with them.” He points sharply at the house behind her. 

His voice shook and Allison felt her bones rattle. Gerard took his knife from a pouch, she was sure it was covered in grinded up wolfsbane. His hand shot out and twisted, he pulled back just as fast. A body fell behind Allison with a thud. She spun to look. 

On the ground lay Lydia. Blood pouring from her side, fusing with blue gas. 

Allison opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried again and a scream ripped from her throat. 

“Lydi- Lydia. Hey! Lydia, don’t. Don’t close your eyes.” Allison’s voice caught and she started to sob. 

Lydia fumbled at Allison’s sweater, her fingers grasping for the fabric. “I can’t. I can’t.” Blood leaked from the side of her mouth and her fingers went loose around Allison’s shoulders. 

“No, you can’t do this to me. You wouldn’t.”

Allison screams for Scott and Derek. “Get her to a hospital. She needs help.”

“Allison we can’t.”

“Stop telling me you can’t Derek and just do it!” Allison gets up and stands to Derek’s height. Staring into his eyes. 

Allison loads Lydia into the back of Derek’s camaro and gets in with her. Scott and Derek sit in the front. Stiles stays behind to help the others heal their wounds. 

Allison hold Lydia”s hand for the entire ride, she straightens her clothes and tries to cover the blood. Her hands shaking violently.

“You’ll be okay. We’ll all be okay Lydia. Just please stay with us.” 

Lydia's eyes fluttered open, her green eyes dull, she looked up at Allison one last time before a tear drops on her face and she succumbs to the wound, breathing her last breath in Allison's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> May be adding new chapters soon :)


End file.
